Home Coming
by TheChicaChic
Summary: I posted this story under an email address I can no longer access, so I can't get into the file. Mark and Susan Content. This is J.L Billig.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is the property of ER and so are the characters. I just decided to take them out for a little spin since Susan has been gone for awhile. This is a Susan/Mark story, so if you don't like it, than please don't read it. Oh and remember, this is my first fanfic. And I can't promise this will stay PG. My mind tends to wonder and if it gets to where I want it to, it won't stay PG. Okay, it just passed PG and went to PG13. Sorry but if you are under 13, don't read this.  
  
"Home Coming"  
  
Dr. Susan Lewis walked into the ER at Country General for the first time in two years. She had loved being with Suzzie in Phoenix, but now that Suzzie was moving to Germany with her mother and father, Susan had realized she had nothing left to stay in Phoenix. She looked around and saw that not much had changed. Stepping up to the admit desk, she saw Carol talking on the phone and eating a bag of chips. She knew that tomorrow would be her first day back, since Anspaugh had okayed it, but she wanted to come in and say hi. Carol saw her, told whoever she was on the phone with that she would call them back, and got up from her chair. She walked around the counter and threw her arms around Susan.  
  
"It's so good to see you Susan. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to move back, and I asked Dr. Anspaugh if I could have my old job back and he said yes. I start tomorrow. You're putting on a little weight, I think that you need to fill me on in what's been going on."  
  
"Yes, let's go into the lounge and sit down. Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant."  
  
The two of them walked into the lounge and saw Kerry Weaver sitting at the table reading some charts. She looked up at the people who had entered the room and a smile slowly spread across her face when she saw Susan.  
  
"Susan, it's great to see you. I heard that you were coming back. How have you been?"  
  
"Great Kerry, I'm glad to be back. I missed all you guys. Carol was just going to tell me what I missed."  
  
"Well you missed a lot, and as much as I would love to stay and catch up, I should check and see how the ER is doing. Maybe we can get together later. I'll check with you and see when is a good time."  
  
Kerry got up and left the room, quickly putting her papers and charts into her locker and shutting the door. Susan walked over to the locker row and looked at her old locker. She saw that it was still empty and that Mark's Locker was still right next to it. Laughing to herself, she walked over to the couch and sat next to Carol.  
  
"So tell me everything, and I mean everything. What have I missed? Please tell me that Doug is the father of your baby?"  
  
"Yes he is. So don't worry. As for what you have missed, well let's see, Carter left surgery and is now an ER Doc. Peter has a son named Reese. Kerry is no longer in charge of the ER and Mark has been through one shitty relationship."  
  
"I haven't missed that much, have I?" She said as she laughed. The door to the lounge opened and Mark walked in laughing followed by Elizabeth. Mark stopped laughing and dead in his tracks when he saw the blond haired person sitting on the couch. He knew that head of hair. He knew that soft neck and body. Elizabeth looked over Marks shoulder into the room.  
  
"Mark are you okay?" She asked in her British accent. When she spoke, Susan and Carol turned around and saw them standing in the door way. Susan stood up and walked to Mark. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Mark stood speechless for a few seconds and than hugged her back.  
  
"Susan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to move back to Chicago. Dr. Anspaugh said I could have my old spot in the ER and I agreed. I missed everyone so much. How have you been?"  
  
Mark stammered at first and than found his voice.  
  
"I'm fine Susan. Wow, this is great. I can't believe that you're back." *Oh God, she's back. We've talked on the phone but never brought up that moment at Union Station. Now she's back. Well I always wondered what it would be like to see her standing here. Now I know. I still love her. I just wish I knew if she felt the same, maybe time has changed her feelings for me.*  
  
"Yes Mark, it's great to see you." *Okay, think Susan, you knew that this might happen. I mean how could it not. You were so stupid 2 years ago, not telling him that you loved him. Now it looks like he has someone else. Don't you feel stupid?*  
  
"I don't believe that we have met? I'm Dr. Elizabeth Corday, and you are?"  
  
"Dr. Susan Lewis. It's nice to meet you." *I hate you, how I really hate you. Stay away from Mark, he's mine and I'm going to make him see that.* "So Mark, you're going to have to fill me in on everything that has happened since we last talked. How about dinner tonight, say around 8? If you're not busy?"  
  
"No, I'm not busy. I would love to join you. Shall we meet here?"  
  
"Yes. Carol, can you please show me to Dr. Anspaugh's office?"  
  
"Sure Susan. Talk to you later Mark. Elizabeth." Carol walked out the door holding her laughter in check, when she made it to the hall, she broke out laughing.  
  
Susan looked at Carol leave and than turned back to Mark. She walked up to him, gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"See you tonight Mark."  
  
"Yeah, tonight Susan." He said as she walked out the door. She found Carol in the hallway laughing so hard that she had slid down the wall. Susan walked over to her, just as Doug did.  
  
"Carol, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, you should have just seen Susan in there with Mark and Elizabeth. I think that Elizabeth has met her match." Turning to Susan "You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I realized it on the train, but I couldn't tell him and lose our friendship. Than I saw him with her, and I realized that I've got to tell him, otherwise, he'll go with...her...and I'll lose him forever."  
  
"I don't think there's a snowball's chance in hell of that happening Susan. That guy loves you with his whole heart. He never stopped. You had just better hope that he remembers that. By the way, welcome back. Well I've got to run, patients to see and charts to fill out. Bye guys." He said as he leaned in and kissed Carol real quick, than he bent down and said to Carol's stomach. "Bye you two, behave for your mom." Than he walked off down the hall to the peds ER. Carol and Susan continued down the hall till they got to Dr. Anspaugh's office. Susan knocked and went in. The meeting went on for about one hour and than she left. They had agreed that she would start on Wednesday, one day from now. She had just enough time to make it back to the Lounge before Mark got there. As she was putting her name on a piece of tape, Mark walked in.  
  
"So are you ready to go?"  
  
Susan jumped and looked at the man standing behind her. God how she loved him.  
  
"Sure, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it. I think that we need to talk when we get there."  
  
"So do I. There is so much I have to... no want to tell you." With that, Mark walked up and took Susan's arm. He led her out of the room and towards the parking garage. When they arrived in the parking garage, he led her to his black SUV and put her in the passenger seat. He walked around to the drivers door and got in.  
  
"I hope you didn't have your own car here?"  
  
"No, I took a cab. So where are we going?"  
  
"That is my surprise."  
  
He said as he removed a blind-fold from his pocket and placed it around her head. She inhaled deeply and smelled the scent of the cologne he was wearing as he drove off through the night. About 20 minutes later, the car came to a stop and Mark got out. She felt the door open and than Mark's hand gently grab her arm. He than helped her out of the car and picked her up. He carried her about 15 feet and set her down on a blanket. Than he sat down next to her and removed the blindfold. She laughed when she saw where they were.  
  
"This is a surprise. Isn't this the pond we took Rachel and Suzzie to to go ice-skating?"  
  
"Yup, so tell me why you are back?"  
  
"Chloe and Joe took Suzzie and moved to Germany. I realized that I was holding onto old memories in Phoenix. I had to come home. Where my friends were and where the one person I loved was...Opps. Did I just say that?"  
  
"Yes and I think that you meant to say that."  
  
Mark leaned in and captured Susan's lips for a kiss. It was just like Union Station, except this time, neither pulled back. He continued to kiss her as he moved his hands through her short blond hair. He loved the feeling of it on his fingers. And once more, he felt her fingers move through his hair. Well at least what little hair he had. He pulled back before he could lower her to the snow and do something that it was definitely to cold to do here.  
  
"We can't do this here. One of us will get sick."  
  
"Oh my God, what were we going to do? I mean, I want to and have for the past two years, but not like this. I wanted it to be..."  
  
"I know Susan. Let's eat dinner and catch up on old times."  
  
"Okay, so how have things been with you?"  
  
"Well, about 4 months ago I was attacked in the men's room near the ER and had the shit beat out of me. Its been a rough past few months. But now it seems to all be looking up for me."  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay? Did they ever catch the bastard who did that to you?"  
  
"No, and than I was so down, I got into this really bad relationship with someone and that didn't work because I didn't love her. My heart belonged to someone else who wasn't there."  
  
"Oh Mark, I wish I was here for you. I mean, why didn't you call me?"  
  
"Because I wanted, no needed to feel you in my arms to know that you were real."  
  
He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. She turned sideways and leaned into his hold. She closed her eyes and imagined just how this night would end.  
  
"Susan, I think we finished dinner. Would you like to go back to my place and watch a movie? Its only about nine PM?"  
  
"I would love too. What do you think is on?"  
  
I don't know, maybe we can find something.  
  
They got up and cleaned up their dinner stuff. Than they walked back to his car and drove to his apartment. When they pulled up, she realized that he still lived in her old place. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He led her upstairs and to his door. He unlocked it and turned on the light. Taking off his coat, he turned around and shut the door. Than he helped Susan out of hers and showed her to the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back, I want to get out of these clothes."  
  
"Okay, I'll just flip through the channels."  
  
He walked off to his bedroom and picked up all the clothes lying on the floor. Than he pulled the sheets up on his bed and threw the pillows to the top. He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee- shirt and went back to the other room. He noticed that Susan was sitting on the couch in her suit that she had worn to see Anspaugh.  
  
"Susan, if you want to get changed, you can. I have a pile of sweat pants and all in the dresser."  
  
"If you don't mind, I think that I will."  
  
She got up and walked into his bedroom. She went to the dresser and opened the second drawer down. Finding a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy gray sweatshirt, she put them on and than put her suit on the chair in the corner of the room. She looked around and saw the bed hastily made and the clothes stuffed in the one corner. She smiles to her self and than went back into the other room. Mark was now sitting on the couch holding a can of Pepsi and watching Frasier on TV. She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. She leaned over to where his arm was, and felt him place his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and felt his hand caress her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to watch something else?"  
  
"No, I love this show. I just keep missing it. What's going on?"  
  
"Well Niles is finally divorced from Maris and was going to tell Daphne how he felt, but Danny beat him to the punch and proposed. So now Daphne is having second thoughts about Danny and Niles is sulking around like a baby."  
  
"I guess I didn't miss much, did I? Nope, um Susan, are you comfortable here?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well its just that..."  
  
Mark couldn't think of what to say so he kissed her. What's more is she kissed him back. They laid on the couch kissing each other until Mark's hand found something else to do. Than he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. There he laid her on the bed and slowly moved his hands over her body. He laid down next to her and continued to kiss her...(Okay, this is staying PG 13 so nothing more...yet)  
  
The Next morning: (I warned you, only PG 13 right now. Nothing farther.)  
  
Mark awoke with a cramp in his left arm. Looking down at his arm, he found Susan sound asleep, curled up next to him. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He gently moved his arm from beneath her and flexed it to get the cramp out. Than he massaged the top of Susan's head. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Mark grabbed the pillow from under his head, and slowly slid it into place between them. Than he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he let the water run over his body. Ten minutes later, he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his body. He slowly walked into the other room and looked at the sleeping form in the bed. She had attached herself to the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter. He laughed silently to himself and than walked to the bed. Sitting down behind Susan, he moved her hair from her face and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Susan, its time to get up."  
  
Susan heard something in her sleep, but she thought she was dreaming. Slowly she rolled over and bumped into a solid form behind her. Suddenly she remembered the night before, and a smile moved across her face. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked into Mark's face. He was smiling at her as he looked down.  
  
"Sorry for waking you up, but I didn't know what time your shift started."  
  
"That's okay, it starts at eight. What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 7:30. So I guess you do have to get up."  
  
Groaning, Susan pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and realized that all she had here to wear was the suit she had worn the day before. Mark had just finished putting on a pair of scrubs and was now putting on a pair of socks. Sitting down on the bed again next to Susan, he leaned back and put his arm around her.  
  
"Mark, can I borrow a pair of scrubs for today? I seem to only have the outfit I had on yesterday, and that doesn't seem like a good thing to wear again today to the ER. People might start asking questions."  
  
"You're right. You can keep them if you want. I have about 10 pairs."  
  
"Thanks, I mean, we are going to be arriving together, and if I'm wearing the same outfit, people might start to wonder. Though I feel like jumping up and screaming about us to everyone."  
  
"So do I, but I think we should wait a little. Why don't I go and make something for breakfast while you get dressed?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mark leaned over and kissed Susan on the lips. Than he got up and walked out of the room. Susan got up and walked to the dresser. Pulling open the second drawer down, Susan pulled out a pair of green scrubs. Walking into the bathroom, she got a five minute shower and than put the scrubs on. Opening the top drawer, she also borrowed a pair of white socks, sat down on the bed, and put them on her feet. Getting up, she hastily made the bed and placed all the pillows at the top. Than she went into the other room and walked to the kitchen. She watched as Mark made eggs on the stove. Walking into the kitchen farther, she leaned against the counter next to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Sure, can you get the orange juice out of the fridge? And the butter for the toast?"  
  
"Do we have time to eat this?"  
  
"We have to leave in 8 minutes. The toast and eggs will be done in 3. That gives us 4 minutes to eat and 1 minute to make sure we are ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Susan walked to the fridge and got the stuff out. She placed it on the table and than got the glasses that Mark had set out on the counter. Filling both cups half way, she placed them by the plates on the table and got the toast out of the toaster. She buttered the toast and placed that on the plates too. Mark walked over carrying the frying pan and placed an egg on each plate. They ate real quick and than left for the Hospital.  
  
At the Hospital:  
  
Mark and Susan walked in together and went into the doctors' lounge. They placed their things in their lockers and shut them. Elizabeth walked in. She placed her stuff in the lockers, gave Susan a dirty look, and than walked out.  
  
"Did I do something to her?"  
  
"Not that I know of, but I'll talk to her later. I guess its time to get to work."  
  
"Yup. Okay, well brace yourself. Nothing much has changed. We still get all the crazy people and for some reason, everyone seems to be getting shot now a days."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Okay. Than let's go. And Susan?"  
  
"Yes Mark?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that, they walked out into the chaos of the ER.  
  
The End  
  
Well, what do you think? Hope you liked it. And if you think that's it? Well think again. More will come later. I promise. The more feed back I get, the faster I write the next part. 


	2. One Love is All I Need

Disclaimer: This is only meant to be fun. I have no power or control over these characters in real life. They belong to Warner brothers, and the creators. I claim no claim to fame with them. I only want to have a little fun writing a fanfic. This is a Mark and Susan story, so if you don't like the idea of them being together, than I suggest that you don't read this. And this is my normal rating, PG-13, so if you're under 13, than don't read this. It might not be PG-13, but you can't read the first one, so its not fair to you to read this if you can't read that one.  
  
This is Part two of my Mark and Susan series. I suggest that you read part one, Home Coming before you read this. And now on with the story.  
  
"One Love is all I need"  
  
Susan walked down the corridor and into the main reception area. She had only been in the ER for about two hours, and already, she knew what she hadn't missed about it. But the one big thing that she had missed was sitting in the reception area filling in charts. It was hard to believe that the night before had happened. She had wanted it to happen for the last two and a half years, and she guessed that he had too. Picking up her charts, she walked over and sat next to him.  
  
Having fun yet?  
  
Oh yes. I now know why I didn't miss this place.  
  
You didn't miss this place at all? Nothing about it what so ever?  
  
Well, I missed only some things.  
  
Oh.  
  
And you were one of them.  
  
She started to laugh as a smile broke across his face. She sat back next to him and started to fill in the charts. So far there had been no major traumas and only a few minor cases. In fact, she had only had 4 patients so far, and they were nothing compared to what she used to handle. Working on the charts for about thirty minutes, she wondered why it was so slow today. It was unusual for Mark and her to get thirty minutes together uninterrupted to just work on charts. Finishing the last chart, she placed it on the table in front of her, leaned back against the back of the couch, and closed her eyes. Mark looked over at her, and smiled as he watched her sleep.  
  
Are you tired? Or is this work just boring you?  
  
Susan smiled as she heard him talk to her and she kept her eyes closed as she replied.  
  
I'm just tired. For some reason I didn't get much sleep last night.  
  
Really, I wonder why that is?  
  
I don't know, but I hope I can get a little more sleep tonight than last night.  
  
I think that can be arranged. Where are you staying?  
  
I don't know, I guess I should start looking for an apartment.  
  
You could stay with me.  
  
I don't want to intrude.  
  
Trust me, you won't. Let me put it a different way. I want you to stay at my place.  
  
Well since you put it that way, how can I refuse? But what about my stuff from Phoenix?  
  
I think we can manage to fit it in. After work, why don't we go to your hotel and get your luggage?  
  
Okay, what time are you done tonight?  
  
I have to work till 6, you?  
  
They put me on till 5. So I'll just hang around in the lounge until your done.  
  
Okay. Have you told anyone yet?  
  
No, have you?  
  
No, but I want to.  
  
So do I. How about we give it one week?  
  
Okay. One week.  
  
Doug and Carol were in the lounge talking while Susan and Mark were out in the reception area talking and working on charts. He was sitting at the table, backwards on a chair, and she was sitting at the table eating a container of Yogurt.  
  
So they had dinner last night, they came in together, and Susan is wearing scrubs. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Yes, but don't you think they would have said something?  
  
Like what? Hey guess what guys, we decided that now was the right time for us so we slept together last night. Yeah right. Neither of them are like that.  
  
So we each take one and pry the truth out of them?  
  
No, let's have a welcome back party for Susan tonight at our place. Okay.  
  
Doug stood up, kissed Carol and went into the reception area. Standing in the middle, he called for everyone's' attention.  
  
Can everyone listen up? Yo Jerry, shut your mouth and listen. Thank you. Now since Susan is back, I would like to invite you to a welcome back party tonight at Carols and my place. Say around seven.  
  
Later that night  
  
There had been no major traumas at the ER that day and everyone got out when their shift ended. Elizabeth had avoided Mark and Susan all day, so Mark never got a chance to talk to her. After work, Susan and Mark went to her hotel and got her stuff. Before they went to the party, they went to the apartment and got changed. She put on a pair of black pants and a white shirt and Mark put on Tan Kikai pants and a blue shirt. Than they left for the party. They arrived at the party right at seven. Walking to the door, Susan looked around and saw that nothing much had changed. Mark knocked on the door and waited until Doug answered it.  
  
Come in you guys. The guest of honor has arrived.  
  
Mark and Susan stepped past Doug into the room. They looked around and saw many people there, talking and dancing. Doug led them to the center of the room and told everyone that they were there. Blues Traveler, Run Around was playing and many people were dancing to it. Mark walked up behind Susan and whispered in her ear.  
  
I see Elizabeth over there. I'm going to talk to her. Try not to get in trouble.  
  
I won't.  
  
As Mark walked towards Elizabeth, Carter saw him and got up.  
  
Excuse me Elizabeth, I see Susan by herself and I want to ask her for this dance. Hello Dr. Greene.  
  
Carter got up and walked to Susan. He talked to her for a minute and than they started to dance to the music of Blues Traveler. Mark sat next to Elizabeth and looked at her.  
  
Hello Liz. How are you?  
  
Fine Mark.  
  
Are you mad at me or something?  
  
At you no, but at Susan.  
  
What did she do to you? She just got here.  
  
"That's it, she just got here and you're all over her. Did I miss something or not?"  
  
"Susan and I go awhile back. Why does it concern you?"  
  
Because I thought we had something going on.  
  
Liz, I think of you as a friend. I always have thought of you as a friend. My heart belongs to Susan. I'm sorry if I mislead you, but it's the truth.  
  
Well, it would have been nice to know that some time ago.  
  
I'm sorry Liz, now if you will excuse me, I want to go dance with Susan.  
  
Mark got up and walked towards Carter and Susan. He tapped Carter on the shoulder and Carter turned around.  
  
I believe its my turn Carter.  
  
Okay Dr. Greene. Thanks for dancing with me Susan.  
  
Your welcome Carter.  
  
Carter walked back to Elizabeth and Mark took Susan into his arms as Britney Spears, One more time started to play. He held her close to him and told her about his conversation with Elizabeth.  
  
She doesn't hate you per say, its just that she is jealous. She thought that maybe something could go on between us, and than you came back.  
  
I'm sorry Mark.  
  
For what?  
  
For coming back and ruining it for you two.  
  
Susan! There was nothing ever between her and me.  
  
Just making sure. You should have seen the look on your face.  
  
That wasn't fair. Now I have to get back at you for that.  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
This.  
  
Saying that, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He held her close as everyone in the room started to cheer.  
  
The end of Part Two. If you liked it, than I hope you'll let me know and send me some feed back. And if you want Part Three, you're going to have to give me some feed back. You're lucky I sent this to a friend who wanted part two to read. 


	3. When Love is All You Need to Save the Ni...

Disclaimer: Well, I hope by now that you know the drill for this story. The characters and places belong to Warner Brothers, ER, and NBC. I just had the idea to write about them. The story is mine and I would like it to stay that way. The Susan and Mark relationship was hinted at in ER too, so I guess that is theirs too. So to make a long story short, the story is mine since the producers haven't gotten Mark and Susan together. This story is PG-13, mainly because the first one was PG-13 and you need to read the first to get the whole picture of this.  
  
"When love is all you need to save the Night"  
  
Saying that, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He held her close as everyone in the room started to cheer.  
  
Everyone in the room had been expecting the scene before them to happen, except for Elizabeth. They had all lived through Mark Greene's heartbreak when she had moved to Phoenix, and now that she was back, well they had taken bets on when this was going to happen. It looked like Doug had one this bet, since he said that she wouldn't be here a week, and they would get together. Everyone else had said at least a month. Mark pulled back from Susan and stared into her eyes with a gesture cat grin on his face.  
  
I thought we agreed on a week before we told anyone?  
  
I didn't want to wait that long. Sorry.  
  
For what? Announcing it to everyone? I could care less what they think, as long as we are happy.  
  
And I am happy that I finally got you. I know that might sound childish, but I don't care. I love you Susan Lewis, and right now, I don't care who knows it.  
  
Well good, because the entire ER is going to know about it by tomorrow morning. Thank God I don't have to work.  
  
How did you manage to get off tomorrow?  
  
I have Thursdays and Mondays. What days do you have off?  
  
I have off Mondays and Fridays. So it looks like we both got Mondays off and I'm sure we can work it out so we both have the other day off. At least maybe we can.  
  
By now, everyone had gone back to doing what they were doing and the song was just finishing. Carol was walking towards them, so Mark let Susan go.  
  
Susan, come with me. We have a surprise for you.  
  
Who has a surprise for me?  
  
You'll see, now come on. Susan and Carol went into another room as Doug and Carter walked over to Mark. They talked for a little while and than Susan and Carol came back into the other room. Carol turned off the radio and people started to groan.  
  
Oh stop your moaning. I have a little surprise. After some blackmailing and arm twisting, we finally got Susan to agree to sing here.  
  
of course, Carol is going to join me.  
  
They both stood next to each other as Malik gave them each a micro-phone.  
  
Go and close the curtains, 'cause all we need is candle light, you and me and a bottle of wine. And I'll hold you tonight, oh yeah well we know I'm going away and I wish, I wish it wasn't so. so take this wine and drink with me let's delay our misery. Save tonight, fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight. Fight the break dawn of come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. There's a log on the fire and it burns right before you, tomorrow comes with one desire. To take me away, so true, it ain't easy to say goodbye, darling please don't start to cry, cause girl you know I've got to go, and lord I wish it wasn't so, Save tonight, fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight, fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Tomorrow comes to take me away, I wish that I, that I could I stay, girl you know I've got to go, but lords I wish it wasn't so. Save tonight, fight the break of dawn, Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight. Fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, Save tonight, Save tonight Save tonight, Save tonight.  
  
Susan walked back to Mark and Carol started laughing. Everyone else was clapping. Doug brought out the food and drinks, and everyone continued to have a good time.  
  
I didn't know you could sing like that.  
  
That was great Susan. Why didn't you ever tell anyone you could sing.  
  
Thanks Carter, I didn't tell anyone because than things like this might happen. Well the next party that I have, I would like you to sing at least one song at, please?  
  
Maybe Carter, right now, I am busy with other things. Moving and getting back to the ER.  
  
Did you find a place yet?  
  
Yes, I think I did.  
  
That's great, well listen, I see my Med student, Lucy and I need to talk to her, so I'll see you guys later.  
  
Carter walked off and Mark led Susan outside. They sat on the swings in the back yard. Susan started to swing while Mark sat in one place.  
  
So how did Carol know you could sing?  
  
She came over one night after you baby-sat Suzzie and heard me singing Suzzie to sleep.  
  
Susan got real quite after she talked about Suzzie and Mark could tell that she was upset over something.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Yeah, I just miss Suzzie. She was the closet thing I had to a daughter. Now I'm not going to get to see her that much because of Chole moving to Germany.  
  
Susan stopped swinging and Mark got off his swing. He sat down in the grass in front of Susan and watched her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the chain and watched Mark.  
  
Susan, can I ask you something?  
  
Okay.  
  
Well...Never mind.  
  
What is it Mark?  
  
Forget I even said anything.  
  
Mark what is it? Did I say something wrong?  
  
I know this is sudden and all, but Susan, will you marry me?  
  
The End.  
  
Okay, end of part three, you want part four, give me some feed back. Either in the comments or email it to me at ERSusanLewis8@aol.com. I love feed back and the more comments and feed back I get the faster part four comes out. Also the song that Susan and Carol sang is Eagle eye-cherry, "Save tonight" 


	4. Sometimes Love is All we Need

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. The show, and characters belong to ER, Warner Brothers, and the Producers. I'm just a small peasent who writes about them. The story is made up, and I promise, I will give the characters back when I am done.  
  
Last time on ER.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
"Sometimes Love is All we Need"  
  
Mark, are you sure about this? I mean I don't know what to say.  
  
Say yes Susan.  
  
Yes Susan.  
  
::Mark laughed and pulled Susan off the swing. He gave her a hug and than looked at her.::  
  
I take that as a yes Susan?  
  
Well, I hope you do, because if you didn't, than I would be upset.  
  
::Mark smiled, than laughed, and kissed Susan. He was still kissing Susan when Carol showed up at the back door.::  
  
Susan, there's a phone call for you.  
  
Okay Carol, thanks.  
  
::Susan got up off the ground and walked to the door. She took the phone from Carol and looked back at Mark. He was getting up off the ground and slowly walking towards her. Carol went back into the house and closed the door. Mark sat down on the lawn chair and Susan started talking::  
  
Hello?  
  
::German Accent:: Is this Doctor Susan Lewis?  
  
Yes, who is this?  
  
This is Detective Hunderson with Interpol. I have some bad news for you. I hate to inform you this, but your sister Chole, and her husband Joe are dead.  
  
::Mark was watching Susan and realized something was wrong when she turned white. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the chair next to him.::  
  
Susan ::Concern in his voice:: Are you okay?  
  
Is my neice Suzzie okay?  
  
Yes, she is fine. She is in our care. We are calling to tell you that she will be brought to you in the U.S. tomorrow.  
  
How were they killed?  
  
They were shot to death in their hotel room when a rober tried to rob the room. We found the baby in her seat on the floor under a coat. We have taken her into custody and she will be brought to you at the hospital tomorrow.  
  
::The voice hung up and Susan turned to Mark::  
  
Sure you don't want to take your proposal back?  
  
::He looked very concerly towards Susan:: Susan, what happened?  
  
Chole and Joe are dead. They were shot to death in their hotel room in Germany.  
  
Oh my God. How is Suzzie? Is she...?  
  
No, she's not dead. Shes fine. She is being brought to me tomorrow.  
  
::Mark got out of his chair as Susan stood up. She started crying and Mark felt really bad for her. He held his arms out and Susan walked into them. He held he tightly as she cntinued to sob uncontrolably. He whispered into her hair and he stroked it.::  
  
Its all going to be okay. I promise. We'll make it work. Suzzie can live with us in our apartment, and I'll be her step-father kind of.  
  
::She pulled back and looked at Mark. He whiped the tears from her eyes:: You still want to Marry me, even now that I have a three year old?  
  
Yes I do. I love you, and I loved Suzzie. We'll make it work.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Well, there's part four. Part five is coming right behind it it. See, if I make you wait, than I get some good ones written by other people who are truly gifted. Part five is next. 


	5. A Little Girl Needs Some Love Too

Disclaimer: Well, this is Part five, so I hope you know the drill by now. I don't own them, just write about them.  
  
Well to know what happened last time, read part 4 of the story. They are all listed in the ER area, and they are all by me, J.L. Billig.  
  
"A Little Girl Needs some love too"  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
::After a long night of tossing and turning, Susan arrived at the hospital. Since this was her day off, she really didn't need to be there, except for one reason, to get Suzzie. The night before, Mark had given her the ring that he had had made 2 years before, and now she wore it on her ring finger on her left hand. She loved looking at it because she knew that what they had was real and that what ever happened, they would get through it together. Susan saw Mark waiting at the front counter, and he was holding Suzzie. A man was standing before him, making him sign a lot of paper work. Susan walked up and took Suzzie from Mark.::  
  
Hello, I'm Dr. Lewis, can I help you?  
  
I need you and Dr. Greene here to fill out these papers.  
  
Okay. What papers would they be?  
  
The papers saying that you are Dr. Lewis and you sir, are Dr. Greene.  
  
::They filled out the papers and the corrier left. Mark led Susan and Suzzie into the lounge and sat down. He pulled Susan next to him and took Suzzie from her.::  
  
Well, Susan, Suzzie and I were talking a few minutes ago and we decided something.  
  
She remebers you? That is good. Well, I guess she should, I had your picture in my apartment in Pheonix and she did spend a lot of time with you before she left. So what were you two talking about?  
  
Well, I think that you and Suzzie should go shopping for the next 5 hours, until I get off, and get her everything she needs. Than I think that we should go and look for a house. How does that sound?  
  
A house? Isn't that a big step? I mean, Mark, where are we going to look?  
  
Anywhere. But we'll talk about it later. I need to get back to work, and you and Suzzie need to get shopping. I will see you at the apartment in 5 and a half hours.  
  
:Mark got up, Kissed Susan good bye and than kissed Suzzie on the head. Suzzie laughed and Mark laughed with her.::  
  
I love you Susan. And I love you too Suzzie.  
  
I love you too.  
  
me love you both, but I want my mommy.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Well, thats then end of this one. I know its short. but I need to give my mind a rest. More will follow. 


	6. Steps Take Time

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been over a year since I have written on this story, so I am going to try and pick up where I left off. I don't own the characters, I am just playing with them. So be nice and ask me if you can use them. My new email is TheWazzupCrew18@yahoo.com so send me your comments. I love um.  
  
Part Six:  
  
Susan picked up Suzzie and held her close as she asked for her mommy again and again. She looked at Mark with a blank stare on her face and didn't know what to do. Mark reached for Suzzie and held her to his chest as her talked to her.  
  
"Suzzie, your mommy can't be here with you right now but your Aunt Susan and I will be here with you. I promise you your Aunt Suzzie and I won't go away." Mark said as he smoothed Suzzie's hair away from her face.  
  
Susan watched as Mark soothed Suzzie's fears and held back the tears that were building up inside of her. She turned to face the door as it opened and watched as Doug walked in.  
  
"Hey Sus, is this the little sweetie?" Doug asked as the door shut behind him.  
  
"Yes it is." Susan answered as she watched him cross the room.  
  
Doug walked over to where Mark sat on the couch with Susan and Suzzie. He stopped in front of Mark and kneeled down to look at the little girl. "Hey little one, I'm Doug. I don't know if you remember me, but I knew you when you were a baby."  
  
Susan watched as Suzzie smiled a Doug and waved to him. It made her feel a little bit better to see Suzzie interact with Doug and Mark and to know that she wasn't tramatized. Mark looked over at Susan and saw the pain in her eyes. He shifted Suzzie in his arms and looked at Doug.  
  
"Hey Doug, could you take Suzzie for a few minutes, I want to talk to Susan."  
  
"Sure, no problem buddy." Doug said as he reached for Suzzie and took her in his arms. "We're just going to go out to the Admit Desk and see if there is any Peds cases for me to take."  
  
Mark watched as Doug stood up and walked out the door. "Thanks Doug." He watched Doug wave as he walked out the door and saw the door slam shut. Turning back to Susan, he saw the tears in her eyes. He pulled her to him and held her to his chest as she cried. For the next ten minutes, he held her to him as she cried. After ten minutes, Susan moved back from Mark's chest and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but Mark grabbed her hand and held it. With his other hand, he wiped the tears from her eyes and watched her.  
  
"Susan, it's going to be okay. I promise you."  
  
"I know Mark, but I don't know if I can handle all this."  
  
"Susan, you don't have to handle it alone. I'm here for you. We'll get through this together. And you have Doug and Carol too. You are not alone. And you never will be."  
  
Susan looked at Mark and smiled for the first time in the past two days.  
  
"I love you so much Mark."  
  
"I love you too Susan. Always and forever."  
  
~TbC~ 


End file.
